


A Thousand Times Over

by FelOllie



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, hurt felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelOllie/pseuds/FelOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p><p>Could you right an olicity where they fight and oliver says something he shouldnt have and felicty leaves crying and she gets hurt and ends up in hospital and oliver finally tells her he loves her. Ends well</p><p>What I actually wrote:</p><p>Oliver says something in a fit of frustration that he can't take back. When Felicity flees in tears, she ends up hurt and hospitalized, and Oliver doesn't know if she'll forgive him when she wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Times Over

"Did you just-" A sob breaks through, choking the words off. A hand flies up to her mouth, like she can still take the sound back, make sure he never got to hear how much those words hurt.

Oliver’s eyes have gone wide with shock, disbelief that he could ever utter such a thing to her. He reaches out a hand, the need to make it better overwhelming.

"I didn’t mean that, Felicity, I’m-"

But Felicity is shaking her head and backing away from his touch, her breath coming in short, hard pants. It’s the adrenaline, she knows, her body’s reaction to her mind going into panic mode. His words are still echoing inside the cavern of her mind, each time they hit their mark sending another jolt of pain through her heart.

"I have to go." she gasps, fighting uselessly to dam up the tears streaming down her face, clouding her eyes as she searches desperately for her keys. 

"Please don’t leave like this, Felicity." Oliver says, his tone pleading, eyes edged in desperation. "At least let Digg take you home."

"No, I-" She doesn’t bother finishing her sentence, catching sight of her keys laying beside her purse in the chair where she’d dropped them.

She grabs them up, huddles her bag into her chest as she darts around Oliver and nearly sprints for the door.

Once she’s outside she can breathe a little easier, her lungs still burning with the effort of each and every breath. She stumbles for her car, eyes blurry and hands shaking. She’s barely halfway across the parking lot when she drops her purse, has to squat down to shove everything back inside.

Oliver’s words are ringing in her ears, her own pulse competing to drown them out.

_"Maybe we should call off the wedding, then! Because this clearly isn’t working for either of us anymore."_

Felicity is just pushing the last of her stuff back into the bag, so distracted by the weight of sadness, the pain pressing down on her that she doesn’t see it coming, doesn’t hear Oliver screaming her name until it’s too late.

The car hits her going too fast for a parking lot, and she’s blissfully unconscious before she hits the blacktop.

 

*

 

Waking up feels like Hell on Earth. Every inch of her body is throbbing, her muscles aching and nerves sparking with pain; even her skin hurts. Felicity tries to open her eyes but they feel leaden against her cheeks and she can’t lift them. Her head is stuffed full of cotton-wool, everything fuzzy around the edges and feeling oddly thick. 

She lets herself drift in and out for a while, a repetitive beeping in the background of her brain and a comforting warmth on her right side lulling her into sleep before the pain inevitably sends her careening back into wakefulness. 

The next time she wakes, she’s grateful to find she can actually open her eyes. They flicker open slowly, feeling gritty and dry. A low, pitiful sound whines low in her throat when she tries to turn her head and her neck screams in painful protest.

"Felicity, hey, try to stay still." It’s Oliver’s voice and Felicity sags with relief, his familiar timbre settling inside her chest and easing some of her pain.

"Ol’vr?" she questions, hoping he understands despite her sandpaper voice. "Hap’ned?"

He shushes her gently, one wide, warm hand coming up to cup the side of her jaw delicately, like she’s made of nothing more than spun sugar.

"You were in an accident, a car hit you." he explains softly, his voice so low and gentle it makes Felicity’s eyes water.

She notices his eyes are red-rimmed and raw, like he’s been crying for days. 

"Okay?" she asks, wanting to reach out for him, to touch him, but only manages to lift one finger on her right hand.

Oliver laughs; a wet, broken sound. “You get hit by a car and you want to know if _I’m_ okay?” he asks, sitting beside her on the bed, careful not jostle her IV or any injuries.

Felicity tries to smile, wincing when it hurts her cheeks. 

"God, Felicity, I am so sorry." he chokes out, his eyes freshly damp and voice shaking. "I am so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean it, I swear I didn’t. I- I was just freaking out, and we’ve been fighting for days, and I-"

It’s her turn to shush him, the sound breaking through his tear-soaked apology. She finds his hand by her hip, grips it as hard as she can.

"I know." she promises, eyes stinging and throat feeling battered with each word, but she forces them out. "I know you didn’t. It’s okay, Oliver. I’m okay."

He’s crying openly by now, lips trembling as he looks at her, like he’s memorizing every last line and shadow of her face.

"I love you, Felicity, and I will marry you every day for the rest of our lives if that’s what you want." he vows, achingly sincere through his tears.

Felicity smiles as much as she can, blinking moisture out of her eyes. “I just want to be your wife.”

 

*

 

Four months later, on a warm and bright afternoon in early June, they both get what they want.


End file.
